What is Love?
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: "If you had a sibling and they were in a relationship YOU WOULDN'T BE THIS WORRIED!" Rumor has been going around that Jay is going to ask Nya 'The Question! Which fills everyone with excitement. Kai tries to stop their relationship at all cost. But Sensei Wu will read Kai something else that tells him otherwise. *Part 1 out of 7 of Ashley's Epic Week of One-shots*


**Hi guys! I have BAD NEWS. This Friday at 1:00 PM (Eastern time) I'm going on my Church's Youth Retreat! We're going to Pennsylvania...you know...ON A MOUNTAIN TOP! SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ASHLEY, ASH, BABY ASH, ASHOO, ASHOO-SHOO, TCoE, THECOMINGOFEPIC, NOTHING! I'm going to be gone for 3-4 days!**

**So this WHOLE WEEK IS GOING TO BE ASHLEY'S EPIC DAILY ONE-SHOTS! But since I'm going to the church early. TWO ONE-SHOTS ON THURSAY~**

**It's Sunday so...SPIRITUAL ONE-SHOT! In Sunday School I learned something VERY interesting about the word love. What is it, you may ask. You'll see in this ONE-SHOT~ So enjoy**

**BTW, my Mom's b-day was on August 23rd this PAST FRIDAY! You MUST say happy birthday because I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT TOOK FOR HER TO HAVE MY SISTER, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR MY SISTER YOU GUYS WOULD BE MISSING A PIECE OF EPICNESS IN YOUR LIVES! :C**

**Anyway, ENJOY~**

**This verse is in the NIV and it'd 1 Corinthians 13. THE WHOLE THIS IS 13 VERSES! :3**

* * *

Kai was pissed. Each morning, evening, and night. It was because of he heard.

There is a rumor going around saying that Jay is going to purpose to Nya.

It took a while for the Ninja of Fire to calm down, take deep breaths, and wish that it was just a practical joke.

Jay and Nya went out for another date which left Kai and the others in the living room.

Zane was reading a book.

Cole was shopping off of an Earth, Emo, and Eon catalog. (Yep. I WENT THERE XD)

Lloyd was failing at Wii Sports.

Kai was reading Twilight while mumbling and cursing under his breath. Finally he broke wind.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BUT ME HAPPY ABOUT THIS TRAGEDY?!" He cried with anger.

"Dude. You're reading Twilight! They don't care how bad it is, if they're making money they'll keep on going." Cole replied.

Kai threw the novel at Cole, "NOT THAT! Jay and Nya's relationship!"

Everyone groaned at Kai.

"Kai. Stop being a 40-year old fatty and deal with it! Whether you like it or not Jay and Nya love each other and one of these days they WILL get married! Which I heard is pretty soon." Lloyd responded.

"SHUT UP! TWILIGHT IS A BETTER LOVE STORY THEN THEIR'S!"

Zane got up and smacked Kai.

"Kai. We know you aren't gay. EVERY LOVE STORY IS BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!" Zane told him.

Kai started to rub the red welt that was left on his left cheek.

For many months Kai has been trying to persuade each and every person he can to stop Jay and Nya's relationship but the only people who would stop it is Jay's fangirls and Nya's fanboys.

After a few minutes he punched Zane in the stomach.

"If you had a sibling and they were in a relationship YOU WOULDN'T BE THIS WORRIED?!" Kai asked his hurting friend.

Cole glared at Kai, "Well he wouldn't have been worried because he would of met the guy or girl that would be dating his brother or sister and treat them as if they were part of the family with love and respect! Kai, if you love Nya you should love Jay as well because he's like the brother you never had! When they get married and you STILL don't hate Jay then you'll hate Nya!"

Lloyd paused the game and sat next to Zane and smirked at Kai.

"The funny thing is if Jay and Nya did any 'lovely activities' and for the next nine months Nya is going to be like Zane here!" He said.

"Lloyd that's not funny." Kai stated without emotion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Zane are you able to connect to Gale Gossip's Radio Station? I NEED to know what's going around this place!" Lloyd asked Zane.

"OK!" Zane answered.

That's when Gale Gossip came on. She sounded stressed out but excited.

"HELLO NINJAGO CITY!", the stressed out woman screamed, "WE HAVE RECEIVED A BUNCH OF COMMOTION IN NINJAGO CITY'S NATIONAL PARK! IT MAY FINALLY HAPPEN! JAY MAY PURPOSE TO NYA ANY MINUTE NOW! MORE NEWS WILL BECOMING UP RIGHT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

A smile broke out on Cole's and Lloyd's faces.

"DAMN COLE! I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO HEART OR EMOTION!" Zane joked.

The smile was replaced by a frown of anger and Cole punched Zane into a bookshelf.

"Zane, just SHUSH! I'm going to watch Lloyd steer the bounty. We don't want him to watch a certain show while driving again." Cole said to the sparking Nindroid.

"HEY! When there are new episodes stuff goes DOWN." Lloyd shouted.

When Cole left the room Zane got up just in time to see Kai sharpening a knife.

"Kai this ISN'T Scary Movie!"

"I want that idiotic fool to leave my sister alone!"

"Look, you AREN'T Doofy! You're more like that blonde headed kid who got killed by Scream first!"

"Zane SHUT UP!"

Zane pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Kai. It was a direct hit.

"Kai, I'm taking you to You-Know-Who."

* * *

Sensei Wu and Kai looked at each other for 5 minutes without doing anything. Kai groaned and that's when Sensei stood up.

"Kai let me read you something very important." Sensei Wu told his student.

Kai rolled his eyes, "What is it this time?"

"It's about love and you don't understand how Jay and Nya re feeling at the moment."

Kai laid down on Sensei's floor, "Just read it already.

**"If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only resounding a gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love I am nothing. If I give all that I possess over to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it also keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophecy in part, but when completeness disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."**

Kai left his heart burst.

"Aren't you going to look out the window?" Sensei asked.

Kai ran to the window and saw Jay holding Nya's hands.

It was time.

Kai ran out of the bounty, jumped off the ledge, and stopped when he was in front of Jay and Nya.

"Kai what's wrong?" Nya questioned her brother.

"Nothing!" Kai said while backing up.

That's when he ran into Lloyd.

"Look, I'm missing my show right now for this so sit down and support Zane while he's recording this." Lloyd ordered.

Jay go down on one knee and took out a box with a 14K ring, "Nya would you marry me?"

That's when Nya looked at Kai.

Then everyone LOOKED at Kai.

Kai sighed, "Nya I have mocked and tried to break up your relationship with Jay when Jay did nothing to deserve any of the treatment he's getting from me. I'm sorry for spreading lie and trying to manipulate people to break you up. The best part is that Jay was patient and kind when I was acting like a _*baka. _Please forgive me."

Nya looked at Jay.

Jay smiled and laughed, "Kai she's the CLOSEST family member you have. I understand what you were trying to do!"

Kai smiled, "Thank you!"

He hugged Jay.

"Nya. I can't wait for my Brother-In-Law to make me the Best Man!"

Nya smiles at Jay.

Jay smiles back. They held each other hands and pulled their bodies really close.

"OH MY GOSH CAN YOU JUST SAY YES ALREADY?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Jay."

"Yes Nya."

"I do."

During the cheers and squeals throughout the city they sealed their love with a kiss.

* * *

**Yep. 1 out of 7 finished! I changed my mind! Monday will have 2 ONE-SHOTS AS WELL AS THURSDAY!**

***Baka- In Haitian Creole this means demon. Yep. I WENT THERE.**

**Did you like it?**

**Have any request for the week?**

**Are you guys gonna cry? (Trust me your reviews make me type more and if you read some of the reviews you guys, authors, and guests left me like "OH MY FLAB I LOVE YOU" and "I'M DYING XD" are probably going to miss. Yes you are going to miss DYING when you read my stories. You would DIE laughing in Ninjago Bloopers then die laughing at Scary Movie 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5~"**

**Anyway BYE GUYS! For now~**


End file.
